Je t'appartiens
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Un soir de beuverie, une dispute le lendemain et une nouvelle vie pour Sirius et Remus qui obtiennent ce dont ils rêvent tous les deux.


_Salut tout le monde..._

 _Je sais je suis un peu en retard..._

 _J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab rien à moi bla bla bla..._

 _Béta : Fireze-Sape que je remercie toujours autant._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis sourit…Sirius était venu le rejoindre pendant qu'il dormait, comme il le faisait souvent à Poudlard.

\- C'est sûrement sa façon de se faire pardonner. pensa t-il

En effet, la veille, ils s'étaient violemment disputés.

Flash-back

Ils avaient beaucoup bu au cours de la soirée précédente.

\- Remus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Je… je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… euh…

Remus se leva d'un bon et répondit d'une voix sourde

\- Ah vraiment ? Une connerie hein ? Eh bien souviens-toi tout seul !

Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, puis on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Sirius ne comprenait pas bien, mais pour que Remus soit en colère comme ça, il avait dû faire quelque chose de grave, ou de très stupide… Enfin clairement ça avait énormément blessé le Lycanthrope.

Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, il en sortait des sanglots à peine étouffés. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras, de lui avouer que…

Houla ! Minute ! Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ! Et merde !

Renonçant ainsi à aller voir son ami qui le haïssait sûrement à cause de ses sentiments, il alla dans sa propre chambre et attendit.

Lorsqu'il fut sur que Remus était endormi, Sirius se risqua à sortir de sa chambre, à aller jusqu'à celle du loup et se glissa dans son lit.

Fin du Flash-back

Revenant à la réalité, Remus s'étira. Instinctivement, à priori, dans son sommeil, l'animagus chien resserra sa prise sur ses hanches.

Il se redressa et Remus, qui avait refermé les yeux, sentit son souffle s'approcher, puis les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent timidement sur les siennes. Remus passa ses bras autour de l'animagus et répondit doucement au baiser.

Sirius s'écarta, un peu effrayé, le loup, ouvrit les yeux. Son sourire s'effaça et un intense désir se lut sur son visage. Il referma les yeux alors que Sirius s'approchait de nouveau.

\- Fais-le ! Fais le Sirius, je t'en prie…. murmura-t-il

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus passionnément

\- Remus… gémit Sirius, je… je veux… je t'aime !

\- Oui… répondit Remus sur le même ton. Aime-moi !

Ils alors s'aimèrent passionnément, mais aussi avec tendresse et émotion.

Lorsque le plaisir les laissa épuisés, et qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit à bout de souffle, ils se redirent leurs sentiments puis, tourné vers l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, Sirius ajouta à voix basse

\- Accepte-moi… le lien.

\- Je… Tu… tu es sûr ? demanda Remus surpris

\- Aussi sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été… répondit l'animagus en posant sa main sur le cœur du loup-garou.

Celui-ci murmura un _Finite incantatem_ , et un tatouage apparu sur son cœur. C'était un superbe labyrinthe, dessiné à l'encre noire, dans lequel on devinait le loup. La marque d'appartenance.

Remus se positionna alors au-dessus de Sirius, plaçant son bras droit sous les épaules de son ami et sa main gauche près de celle de son vis-à-vis, il se pencha, fronçant le nez, plissant les yeux et montrant les dents, il intima :

\- Prends ma main !

Sirius fasciné, subjugué, hypnotisé, obéit. Remus n'avait jamais aussi bien reflété sa condition d'homme-loup. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et ses pupilles mordorées s'étaient parées d'un jaune intense, le même que lors de ses transformations.

L'animagus frissonna lorsqu'il entendit une voix susurrer à son oreille

\- Sers, sers fort ! ça va te faire mal.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux, puis Remus grogna et planta sauvagement ses dents dans la chair tendre de l'épaule de son ami.

\- Humpffff

Sirius étouffa un cri, une douleur horrible venait le transpercer. Il serra, la main de Remus, le poing, les dents, tout ce qu'il pouvait, tendant ses muscles. Au bout d'une minute, qui lui parut une éternité, Remus relâcha son étreinte et se mit à lécher la morsure.

\- Pardon, pardon ! je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien, ça va aller. Aleta l'animagus. Ca va passer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et dirigèrent leurs regards vers l'épaule de Sirius. Le même tatouage que celui de Remus venait d'apparaître.

Celui de Remus en revanche fut quelque peu modifié, en effet le loup s'était échappé pour aller sur l'épaule de Sirius et à sa place un grand chien noir s'était installé.

\- Je t'aime et je t'appartiens jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-il alors à voix basse

\- Je t'aime mon amour et je t'appartiendrais toujours, répondit le loup

Et cela dura jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... encore une petit version des sentiments entre nos deux chéris..._

 _Donnez moi votre avis, comme d'hab je répondrai à chacune de vos reviews._


End file.
